The Worst Field Trip Ever!
by TotallyRiddickObsessed
Summary: It's been seven years since the HunterGratzner crash. Kyra's going undercover to get top secret information, and suddenly it's Pitch Black all over again. Better summary inside ON HIATUS
1. What's Been Going On

_**The Worst Field Trip Ever!**_

Chapter 1

AN:Well, here's my first story in the wonderful world of Riddick. I hope you all like it.

Story Info:Takes place seven years after the HG crash. Jack(Now Kyra) is 22(making her 15 during PB). Also, a little note that won't matter for a few chapters is that I am changing the cycle of eclipses on T2 from every 22 years to 21.

Summary:It's been seven years since the Hunter-Gratzner crash. Kyra Howlett, who used to be known as Jack, is now working for the government in the Myprian system. She is sent undercover as a student to one of the most prestigious engineering academies to get top secret information from the Oslo Corporation when the school's graduating class takes a field-trip to fix the station. What happens when they take a freighter down the same ghost lane as the Hunter-Gratzner. History is going to repeat itself. And what will happen when Kyra finds out that her merc ex-boyfriend is taking a convict back to slam on that very ship.(Crossover with XME and Underworld).

Disclaimer:I don't own Pitch Black, Chronicles of Riddick, Xmen, or Underworld, or anything that you might find familiar. Wish I owned Riddick, but don't we all. I just own my OC's Carly and Adama, among other people.

Parings:

Kyra/Riddick

Carly/Adama(My OC's)

Also Featuring Pairings From:

Rogue/Remy(XME)

Erika/Marcus(Underworld)

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

(I might add more if I must)

Now, what you all really want to read...

* * *

A woman is walking down a dimly lit corridor. Her name is Kyra Howlett, formerly known as Jack. Eight years ago, she survived the Hunter-Gratzner along with a holy man searching for New Mecca named Imam, and an escaped convict named Riddick.

She led a pretty nice life with Imam after Riddick dropped them off in New Mecca. Imam got married, had a daughter named Ziza, and Jack went to school, making new friends.

Her good life didn't stay that good though. About a year after the crash, Jack was kidnapped by mercs. Mercs that Riddick told her would leave her alone if he left.

The mercs wanted information about Riddick that Jack didn't have. Riddick never told her where he was going, what he planned to do next. So, the mercs decided to use Jack for their own pleasure, taking away her innocence. The even sold her out to a senator from Helion II who had a 'small' fetish for pubescent teenage girls.

Jack was there for about a year before she managed to kill them all.

From then on, she was on the run.

It took only a few months for mercs to find her, and take her to slam. When they brought her to her first of many prison facilities, Butcher Bay, she found that she had a bounty of almost a million credits. Bounties that high were reserved to the most sought after killers in the galaxy. Like Riddick.

During her rather short stay in Butcher Bay, she met the Doc, who gave her a deluxe shine job(ie a shine job where she doesn't need the goggles like Riddick). All she had to do in return was fix up his old tv so he could get channels from out of the system.

Over the next four years, Jack was transferred from slam to slam, learning about the system, and eventually changing her name to Kyra.

With the name change, also came a very large attitude change. She became one of the most ruthless convicts the slam system had ever seen.

It didn't take her too long for her to be taken to the baddest of the bad slams.

Crematoria. The biggest no-daylight slam in the galaxy.

Kyra spent a year and a half in that treacherous slam. Her life in that slam was a permanent game of 'Whose The Better Killer?'

Then one day it all changed. Crematoria had a visitor. That was highly uncommon. The visitor was Myprian Special Forces representative, and former convict Rogue 'Dark Angel' Howlett.

Kyra's twin sister.

Rogue came to Kyra with an offer. Stay in slam for the rest of her life, or join the Special Forces, and have her record cleared.

Kyra accepted on the spot.

The next six months were spent training with her class of all male convicts to prepare her for the job. Kyra graduated at the top of her group, a full seven months before anyone else in her group.

She's worked with them for the past two years, slowly raising through the ranks to where she was in charge, and put on the good assignments. The dangerous ones.

Kyra walked to the end of the corridor, and slid a pass key into the reader, and entered her private office.

She sat down at her desk, and accessed her computer. She went through her files, until she found what she was looking for.

The Hunter-Gratzner's distress call recording, and passenger list.

She began listening, and as usual, noticed the same discrepancies she always did. Owens said that they were transporting forty commercial passengers, but the official passenger log only showed thirty-eight passengers, and four crew.

She would have continued her thoughts on the discrepancies, and what they could mean, when the door to her office opened, interrupting her thoughts.

Rogue walked in, after seeing what she was looking up, she rolled her eyes at her twin, and said,"Meeting downstairs in ten. Very important."

"Be right there."Kyra replied.

Rogue left, Kyra turned off her computer, and left her office to go see what was going on.

* * *

AN:Well, i know that was background info, but there should be more next chapter. Hopped you like, and please review. Next update should be soon. 


	2. The Mission

_**The Worst Field Trip Ever!**_

Chapter 2

AN:I'm glad that you all liked the first chapter. It took me a lot longer than expected to post. I hope you all like this one too. Also, just a small heads up, this chapter is full of characters from Underworld and Xmen:Evolution. If you want to know anything about certain characters, feel free to leave your questions in your review.

Story Info:Takes place seven years after the HG crash. Jack(Now Kyra) is 22(making her 14 during PB). Also, a little note that won't matter for a few chapters is that I am changing the cycle of eclipses on T2 from every 22 years to 21.

Summary:It's been seven years since the Hunter-Gratzner crash. Kyra Howlett, who used to be known as Jack, is now working for the government in the Myprian system. She is sent undercover as a student to one of the most prestigious engineering academies to get top secret information from the Oslo Corporation when the school's graduating class takes a field-trip to fix the station. What happens when they take a freighter down the same ghost lane as the Hunter-Gratzner. History is going to repeat itself. And what will happen when Kyra finds out that her merc ex-boyfriend is taking a convict back to slam on that very ship.(Crossover with XME and Underworld).

Disclaimer:I don't own Pitch Black, Chronicles of Riddick, Xmen, or Underworld, or anything that you might find familiar. Wish I owned Riddick, but don't we all. I just own my OC's Carly and Adama, among other people.

Parings:

Kyra/Riddick

Carly/Adama(My OC's)

Also Featuring Pairings From:

Rogue/Remy(XME)

Erika/Marcus(Underworld)

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

(I might add more if I must. It's not that important.)

Review Replies:  
**niffer2001:**Well, here you are. Glad you liked.  
**Prancergirl002:**Well, first off, I have to say that your fic was the one that inspired me to do this, but I know for a fact that my fic will still have a big difference compared to yours. Second, I hope that you update your fic soon. It seems really interesting. I'm glad you like my fic.

Now, what you all really want to read...

* * *

When Kyra got the the conference room, she saw that she was the last to get there. Seated at the head of the conference table were the two main leaders of the Myprian system government Marcus Corvinus, and his wife Erika.

Seated around them was her sister Rogue and her husband Remy, her cousin Wanda, and her husband John, her parents Jessica and Logan, her little sister Selene and her husband Michael, the head of security Kahn, and the headmaster of the Xaiver Institute on Myprian Prime(relocated from New York), Charles Xaiver. Together, they made up the main part of the Myprian government. In the corner of the conference room were Rogue's daughters Juliet and Lydia, along with Wanda's children Maggie and Andrew.

Kyra closed the door, nodded to Marcus and Erika, before sitting in the empty seat between Rogue and Wanda.

"I know that this meeting is on very short notice,"Marcus began," but it is a very important matter.

"As you all know, seven years ago, the commercial freighter Hunter-Gratzner crashed on a deserted planet we know call T2. Kyra was one of the three survivors of the crash.

"Since Kyra has been officially working with us, we have learned from the ships final distress call, and the passenger logs that something was going on. Owens made in his distress call that there were 40 passengers on the freighter. The logs only list 38 passengers.

"Furthering our research, we learned that the owners of the ship, Oslo Corporation is a branch of a group only known as The Company, who has ties with one of the other survivors, Richard B. Riddick, the most sought after convict in the entire galaxy.

"The Company is in control of many companies all around the galaxy; hospitals, banks, international armies, mining, schools, etc."

"How is the Company tied to Riddick though?"Jessica asked.

"Riddick was a lieutenant in one of their battalions. He led his group during the Wailing Wars, and a short time later, they framed him for killing 500 of his battalion plus women and children. That's why he went to jail. The Company dicked him over."Kyra answered.

"How'd you find that out, Sheila?"John asked.

"I was 14, bored out of my mind, so I asked him while we were on the skiff heading toward New Mecca."She replied.

"But why would they do that?"Selene asked.

"No clue."

"And that is partially the point of this mission,"Marcus said,"As most of you know, four months ago we sent Carly Lensherr to Adam's Flight Academy; a school sponsored by the Company. Her mission is to find any information that she can about secret plots of the Company, find out why the Hunter-Gratzner crashed."

"So we've officially ruled out that the ship could just have been a piece of crap?"Logan asked.

"Yes,"Marcus replied,"A few hours ago, Carly sent us a message that she found some information deep within the Company's computer system that might have to do with the crash.

"Unfortunately, since Carly is not one of the greatest computer hackers in Special Forces, we need you to go in there, and get the information."Marcus said turning to Kyra.

"What do I need to do?"She asked.

"You are going to go the academy under the pretense that you are a transfer student from Jackson's Engineering Academy, and they felt it was best for you to transfer to the school before you graduate.

"You are going to be placed in Professor Hamilton's Ship Mechanics, the course that Carly has been placed in.

"A few days after you arrive, your class will be taking a three week trip to an Oslo Corp. space station in need of repair.

"When you arrive at the space station, you and Carly are going to go and find the main computer system, and find the information we need."

"Why doesn't she just get the information while at the school?"Charles asked.

"It will be easier for her to hack into the mainframe of the space station since it is in need of fixing."Marcus replied before turning once again to Kyra.

"You are to leave immediately. Here are your new idents and bank account numbers. You are all dismissed. Good luck Kyra."Marcus said handing her a small packet.

They all stood up and began to leave the room, only Kyra was still in her seat.

She opened her packet, and inspected her new id,"Kyra O'Donnel, not bad. I have definitely had worse."

She put the id back into the packet, and left the conference room to go back to her quarters and pack.

When she entered her room, she saw Rogue her daughters sitting on her bed,"We just want to wish you luck."Rogue said.

Kyra smiled and hugged each of them,"Thanks Rogue. See you in a few weeks."

"Yeah, be careful. I'm having one of those bad feelings."Rogue warned.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of my self."

Rogue nodded, and after one last hug, she and the girls left.

Kyra then pulled out a duffel bag, and began packing.

She was having one of those bad feelings too.

* * *

AN:Well, what did you think? I'll update again as soon as possible. And for all those looking for everyone's favorite convict, he'll be joining us for all of chapter 5, and he and Kyra will reunite in chapter 7. Please review. 


End file.
